Harry Potter y el Anillo de Plata
by Darakillo
Summary: Voldemort está buscando un anillo mediante el cual puede alcanzar el poder que anhela. Muchos personajes nuevos, enemigos y aliados. Amor, pasión, drama y suspense. CAP 8 UP! REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Prólogo

Antes de nada quiero decir que éste es mi primer fic, así que el estilo de redacción aún está sujeto a cambios.

**RESUMEN: **Es un duro año para Harry. Sus amigos se alejan de él, la presencia de nuevos amigos, tanto como de nuevos enemigos, y la reciente muerte de su padrino le acechan. Y Voldemort está buscando un anillo mediante el cual puede alcanzar el poder que anhela.  
Aunque es posible que gran parte de su depresión no esté tan muerta como parece.

**PRÓLOGO:**

El cazador deslizó las manos sobre el suelo, borrando sus huellas. Con su rifle y cuatro balas en el bolsillo para recargarla como únicas armas, se había convertido en la presa.

No les daría la satisfacción de dejarse cazar, no. Aquella época de su vida ya estaba atrás. Los hombres que le perseguían llevaban extraños palos de madera. En un principio, Richard no supo para que podían servirles, pero vio el devastador efecto que tuvo en su compañero, que se retorció de dolor, para después morir tras un fogonazo de luz verde.

No entendía el dialecto que hablaban. Solo sabía que cada vez que decían una palabra, la madera la canalizaba y liberaba un poder imponente y amenazador.

Cuando estuvo seguro de haber dividido su rastro, volvió a correr, en dirección al coche que tenía en el linde del bosque. Corrió y corrió, borrando su rastro e intentando confundir a sus perseguidores, hasta que al fin encontró el gran todoterreno verde oscuro. Se llevó las manos al bolsillo y cogió las llaves. Dejó el arma en el asiento del copiloto, y se subió frente al volante. Respiró hondo antes de meter las llaves en el contacto, girarlas y meter la primera marcha.

-Bombarda – escuchó. A pesar de estar dentro del vehículo, la palabra sonaba alta y clara, y Richard supo que algo malo iba a pasar. Cogió la escopeta y abrió la puerta del coche. Saltó fuera justo cuando algo debajo del enorme vehículo lo hacía elevarse un metro sobre el aire, para luego rodar sobre el suelo y pasar a escasos centímetros suyos.

Apuntó con el rifle y disparó. La bala surcó el aire y se hundió en el pecho de uno de los hombres. Eran al menos una docena, pero se llevaría a unos cuantos por delante.

En la escuela militar le habían enseñado a enfrentarse a varios enemigos, pero no como hacerlo contra una docena de personas que vestían túnicas negras y máscaras metálicas, y que podían utilizar negros encantamientos.

Vio como el hombre al que había apuntado caía sobre el suelo tres metros detrás. Las balas eran de una potencia inmensa, del calibre 28, y podían acabar con cualquier hombre. Aquella era la prueba.

Empezó a recargar mientras corría hacia el coche, rompiendo la ventanilla del copiloto con el codo y rodeando el vehículo para ponerse detrás de él, y romper la ventana del conductor con el rifle. Aquello le proporcionaría un rango de visión mayor que el que esos hombres tenían, gracias a lo que tendría más posibilidades de acabar con ellos.

Se levantó, apuntó y volvió a disparar. Vio como algunos de esos diablos, pues a Richard no se le ocurría otro término con el que dirigirse a ellos, retrocedía un paso, aparentemente asustado, mientras otro de sus compañeros caía, y la sangre brotaba del hombro. A pesar de no haber atravesado el corazón, la bala acabo con él.

Buscó otra bala en su bolsillo y la introdujo en el rifle tras el escudo que ofrecía el todoterreno.

Volvió a disparar, y otro de esos hombres cayó. Solo le quedaban dos balas.

Disparó una y mató a otro. Después volvió a esconderse tras el coche. Su respiración, antes tranquila, se había agitado de repente, y su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi sobrehumana. Se llevó la mano izquierda al anillo de bodas que tenía en la mano derecha, y lo retiró. Hizo un pequeño agujero en el suelo y allí lo enterró. Era de plata pura, pero Richard sabía que esa no era la única particularidad del objeto.

Respiró hondo y salió de detrás de su refugio, alzó el rifle hacia el cielo y gritó.

-AQUÍ ME TENÉIS. VENID A POR MI SI OS ATREVÉIS, CABRONES.

-Cruccio – el hombre habló con tranquilidad, pero Richard sintió como los huesos se le desencajaban y se tiró al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

El resto de los hombres unieron sus voces a la del primero. El dolor era insoportable. Richard cogió el rifle, con la mano temblando, pero en vez de apuntarles a ellos, se llevó el cañón a la boca. Su mano temblaba, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, si quería librarse de ese dolor.

Cerró los ojos, ajeno ya a todo dolor. Ahora se encontraba solo, en un espacio vacío, en nada. Absolutamente nada. Se permitió el vacilar y el dolor volvió a acosarlo, con más intensidad si cabe. Estaba claro que no tenía otra opción.

Apretó el gatillo.

-¿Dónde está el anillo? – preguntó Voldemort, apareciendo allí tres horas después. Miró a su alrededor -. ¿Y cómo es posible que un muggle haya matado a cuatro mortífagos?

-Con eso – Malfoy señaló hacia el rifle, hundido en la boca del hombre.

-Bien. Eso ahora es lo de menos. Encontrad el anillo, y hacedlo rápido. Hoy vengo enfadado.

-¿Otra vez Black, mi señor? – preguntó el rubio.

-Por supuesto. Nunca debí haberle sacado de ese maldito velo. Debí haber dejado que se pudriera allí dentro.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta y desapareció de allí, dispuesto a volver a hablar con su prisionero.


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

-No he podido conciliar el sueño desde aquella noche – le explicaba Karen al anciano director, mientras su chaqueta de cuero dejaba entrever la varita en uno de los bolsillos interiores, y su cara reposaba en las palmas de sus manos, sumida en una profunda reflexión.

-Pero… Karen… sabes que la muerte de tus padres la causó Voldemort. Venir a Londres es lo mejor que puedes hacer. En Hogwarts estarás segura – dijo Dumbledore.

-Igual que Harry Potter, ¿no?- replicó con ironía -. Y a él le han atacado ya cinco veces en cinco años.

-Estás siendo injusta. Ninguno de los ataques fue por culpa de los profesores. Si Harry no hubiera estado explorando, y hubiera obedecido un poco, nunca habría sido agredido. Sí es verdad que ha salvado varias vidas, pero si se hubiera quedado en la sala común…

-No lo dudo – ahora la chica estaba de pie -. Pero el caso es, profesor Dumbledore, que Voldemort ha conseguido entrar en el colegio. Bien es verdad que no hubiera podido deambular por los pasillos, y solo ha podido atacar desde la sombra o lugares escondidos. Pero eso no quita que, si reuniera un ejército, pudiera tomar el colegio.

-Voldemort está demasiado ocupado reuniendo a sus antiguos mortífagos como para reclutar nuevos.

La chica se quedó durante unos momentos callada, y luego asintió.

-Iré a Hogwarts. Y que decida el destino. – tras eso, salió de la habitación, dejando solo al director, que rodeo la enorme mesa de ébano y se sentó.

El despacho del ministro de magia estaba lleno de muebles de lujo, eso sin duda. Dumbledore se preguntó por qué motivo Cornelius Fudge le dejaba su despacho solo para hablar con una estudiante de intercambio. Ya se había disculpado bastante en las revistas y periódicos, no necesitaba más.

Intentó descubrir los motivos del ministro, mientras atusaba su barba y se colocaba las gafas de medialuna.

Harry se despertó con su cuerpo cubierto de perlado sudor. Se rascó la barbilla y luego pasó su mano por el cabello, apartándolo de la frente. La cicatriz brillaba, aunque el chico ya había olvidado el motivo por el cual lo hacía.

La pesadilla había permanecido en su mente hasta apenas dos segundos antes, y luego se había esfumado, desapareciendo completamente.

Se dirigió al baño del número doce de Grimmauld Place tratando de no hacer ruido, y cuando llegó allí se frotó con la toalla, intentando exterminar el sudor que llenaban su torso desnudo.

Se llevó la toalla a la cama y volvió a recostarse, con la intención de dormirse, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

El resto de la noche la pasó en vela, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Sus pensamientos volaban de un lado a otro, y no fue capaz de concentrarse en nada.

Se levantó de pronto, y bajo despacio las escaleras de la casa. Fue a la cocina, y tras echar un rápido vistazo al reloj, cogió la cafetera y empezó a verter el líquido negro dentro de una taza.

Después, lo acompañó con leche y se sentó a la mesa. Eran las ocho y media. En esos momentos ya tenía dieciséis años.

Bebió un sorbo del ardiente café que habían traído desde Puerto Rico. Al menos eso decían en el supermercado muggle donde lo había comprado.

Apoyó su cabeza en la mano derecha y percibió como la frente le ardía. No sabía si tenía fiebre, o si era por la reciente pesadilla, pero el caso es que la mano le ardía al estar allí.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la camisa y agarró la varita. La observó fijamente, dándole vueltas sobre la palma de su mano, ayudándose con los dedos.

Cuanto desearía ser mayor de edad y poder utilizar la magia. Le sería muy cómodo hacer las cosas corrientes sin necesitar levantarse y moverse. Por ejemplo, atraer unas tostadas en vez de tener que ir a por ellas.

Sonrió al verse pensando en cosas tan patéticas y ordinarias como las tostadas teniendo a Voldemort a su espalda, esperando a que cometiera un fallo para exterminarlo.

Compartían la misma varita. La pluma de fénix en el núcleo de aquel aparato que canalizaba su energía.

-Joder, Sirius, ¿por qué tenías que morirte? – las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar y surcaron su rostro. Los sollozos cada vez eran más altos.

Escuchó los pasos de varias personas, pero no le importaba. Dio rienda suelta al llanto.

Unos brazos rodearon sus temblorosos hombros, pero nada consiguió acallarle.

-Harry… - escuchó el murmullo de una voz. No supo quien había sido, ni siquiera si era hombre o mujer, pero no le importo. Sentían lástima por él, y no quería que lo hicieran. No se lo merecía.

Se levantó con brusquedad y se apartó de quien le estuviera abrazando. Había dejado de llorar, y su expresión había sido reemplazada por una de extrema seriedad.

-Lamento haberos despertado – dijo cortante, y tras eso subió a su habitación, silencioso como una sombra.

Se tumbo sobre la cama y se preguntó que era lo que encontraba de débil en llorar. No estaba mal expresar sus sentimientos, y si era dolor lo que en esos momentos le acosaba, liberarlo no sería nada malo. .

Golpeó con fuerza el colchón y se levantó. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara lentamente, hasta quedar en cuclillas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la pared. Cerró los ojos y reflexionó.


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

No se repitió tan lamentable espectáculo en el resto de la estancia en Grimmauld Place.

Entonces llegó el dieciséis cumpleaños de Harry. La casa se llenaba por momentos. Los miembros de la Orden llegaban uno tras otro, como también lo hacían los profesores de Hogwarts, e incluso varias personas a las que Harry no conocía y que supuso que eran aurores.

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto. Al fin y al cabo era su cumpleaños, y no quería que se convirtiera en nada más. Lo único que quería era una fiesta íntima, sus amigos, algunos profesores, y a lo sumo la Orden.

Reprimió las ganas de cerrar las puertas de la casa de Sirius – no, ahora era su casa – en sus narices y recibió a los invitados con suma educación.

Tras un rato de conversaciones con la gente, llego la hora de los regalos. Harry no dudaba que serían caros: probablemente lo mejor que sus sueldos les permitirían, y un auror cobraba mucho.

Sin embargo, en cuanto recibía los paquetes, los dejaba a un lado. Cierto era que acabaría abriéndolos, pero los únicos que realmente guardó con cuidado fueron los de los Weasley, Hermione, y los miembros de la Orden más cercanos a él.

Le molestaba saber que su cumpleaños podría convertirse en un acontecimiento social y público al que no tardaría en acudir la prensa y se le pediría disculpas públicamente por el infierno que le hicieron pasar el año anterior.

Aunque luego se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la idea. ¿Cómo iban a acudir periodistas, ni cualquier persona que no estuviera autorizada por Dumbledore, a esa casa? Estaba oculta, o al menos eso suponía. Por el momento, el número doce de Grimmauld Place era un sitio seguro. Aunque, si no lo fuera, todo ocurriría tal y como Harry lo estaba pensando.

El rostro alargado y el cabello graso de Snape se dejaron ver en la fiesta. A Harry no le hacía demasiada gracia esto, pero era capaz de soportarlo. El profesor de pociones no tenía ningún regalo para él, como era de esperarse, pero tampoco le hizo demasiado caso, así que le ignoró.

Al ver que no había nada interesante en el salón, Harry subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. No estaba nada cansado, pero se tumbo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo. El ambiente abajo era aburrido y había demasiada gente. Allí se estaba mucho mejor, en un silencio sepulcral.

Abrió un cajón de una mesa sobre la que tenía una lámpara pequeña y cogió un pequeño discman. Metió el disco en el lector y se puso los cascos, apoyando el aparato a su lado en la cama. A veces, este tipo de maquinas muggles eran muy útiles para aislarse del mundo exterior.

Pero se sorprendió cuando una mano le zarandeó. Se incorporó y se quito los auriculares en un rápido movimiento, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba mirando a la cara al profesor Dumbledore.

-Ah… hola, profesor – saludó Harry, sentándose de forma más normal y tranquila.

-Buenos días, Harry – el director se sentó junto a él en la cama -. Quería hablarte acerca de un par de asuntos un tanto complicado, pero quiero estar seguro de que esto no saldrá de aquí.

-Tiene mi palabra, director – aseguró Harry, con la curiosidad marcada en su tono de voz.

-Bien. Lo primero es acerca de tu padrino – una pequeña sacudida recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry, pero no aparto la mirada de las gafas de medialuna del anciano director -. Tenemos motivos para creer que no está del todo muerto – empezó. Un brillo de esperanza recorrió los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry -, pero no te hagas ilusiones. No es nada seguro.

-Y en el caso de que estuviera vivo… - empezó Harry, pero Dumbledore no le dejó continuar.

-Lo segundo es acerca del próximo año. Van a venir nuevos alumnos a Hogwarts, se van a inscribir de aquí hasta séptimo. Quiero que sepas que algunos te odia, Harry, y otros te adoran. No obstante, hay dos chicos con los que quiero que tengas especial cuidado. Uno se llama Michael Sanders, y la otra Karen Matthews. Ninguno de los dos tiene nada contra ti, pero es posible que influyan en tu vida, tanto para bien como para mal.

-Entendido – el tema de su padrino aún rondaba su cabeza, pero prefirió no preguntar, se volvió a tumbar en la cama y a aislarse con los cascos -. Adiós, profesor.

Cuando la casa se hubo vaciado casi por completo, a excepción de los que allí vivían, Harry decidió que era buena idea abrir sus regalos.

Bajó al salón, donde le esperaban todos los Weasley y Hermione.

-Pensábamos que estabas muerto – se burló uno de los gemelos. Harry no se preocupó de saber cual de los dos era el que había hablado.

-Acabo de salir del ataúd – replicó él, cortante -. Simplemente quería recoger mis posesiones demoníacas.

Se sentó en el sofá tras coger el paquete de Hermione y pronto la envoltura desapareció. Se había esperado un libro, y no se equivocaba. Parecía una pequeña libreta, pero dentro de ella había extrañas palabras escritas, y una ligera descripción al lado.

-Nyrium – pronunció Harry, intentando descifrar lo que decía el libro, pero no pasó nada. Cogió la varita y lo volvió a intentar, y esta vez un rayo blanco brotó de la punta y quebró un espejo al chocar contra él.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó tímidamente la castaña. Harry no pudo más que asentir.

El siguiente regalo era el de Ron. Lo abrió más rápido que el de Hermione, y pronto tuvo entre sus manos una varita negra azabache. Harry se interesó rápidamente por el regalo, y cuando miró a Ron, el pelirrojo simplemente hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros.

-Este regalo se lo dimos nosotros a Ron, es un poco de toda la familia – otra caja exactamente igual fue a parar a sus manos, con otra varita dentro -. Son las varitas de tus padres, Harry.

El chico se quedo sin palabras. Entornó los ojos sin poder cerrar la boca de la sorpresa. Tenía en sus manos las varitas que empuñaban sus padres cuando Voldemort les mató. Sentía un extraño sentimiento en lo más profundo de su pecho, pero se apresuro a seguir abriendo regalos. La mayoría eran simples complementos mágicos, un nuevo juego de calderos, tubos de ensayo y probetas para pociones, los libros del año siguiente… pero le interesó mucho un par de libros cortesía del profesor Dumbledore. "Magia defensiva avanzada" y "Magia negra avanzada". No se podía decir que fueran títulos muy originales, pero el director de Hogwarts confiaba mucho en él.

Se dijo a sí mismo que ya tendría tiempo de disfrutar de sus regalos en el colegio, y simplemente se puso a hablar con sus amigos.


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

La estación de King's Cross estaba ese día llena de gente. El carrito de Harry rodaba sobre el suelo, pero el ruido que hacía era acallado por el enorme bullicio de la estación.

Harry simplemente aferró el carrito con ambas manos. Pronto montaría en el tren, pronto se alejaría de la sociedad muggle y volvería a su hogar. Volvería a Hogwarts.

Entre el andén nueve y el diez, se paró todo el grupo. Ginny, la menor, fue la primera en entrar, seguida de Hermione. Después fueron Ron y los gemelos, dejando a Harry para el último lugar.

Pero antes de poder entrar, escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, y vio a unos hombres con túnicas negras y máscaras metálicas entrar en la estación.

-Mortífagos – murmuró. Los señores Weasley estaban allí, y también varios aurores, pero no querían infringir las reglas y utilizar la magia delante de los muggles, mientras que los siervos de Voldemort lo hacían sin importarles nada las repercusiones que pudiera tener aquello.

Sin embargo, Harry no era un auror. A pesar de que los señores Weasley le instaban a entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, Harry apuntó al frente con su varita y pronunció lo más claro que pudo.

-Nyrium – la voz fluyó, y un rayo blanco brotó de su varita. Un mortífago fue golpeado, y el rayo empezó a moverse en todas las direcciones, arriba, abajo, hacia atrás, derecha e izquierda, provocando cada segundo más dolor al acólito del Señor Tenebroso.

No lo repitió. Empujó el carro de una patada hasta que atravesó el andén, y les rogó a Arthur y a Molly que entraran a proteger a sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, Harry corrió junto a Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore, que defendían y atacaban en una estrecha formación.

Le sorprendió ver a Lupin abandonar la formación, y agarrarle. Harry no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que estuvo dentro del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-El tren no tardará en salir. Sube lo más rápido que puedas – Harry no quería hacerlo, pero pensó que tal vez su ayuda sería necesaria, así que buscó con la mirada el carrito, lo cogió y subió con él al tren.

Una vez dentro le sorprendió la voz de Malfoy, con su habitual tono arrogante.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter. Pareces tener prisa.

-Muy agudo – replicó Harry con tono irónico. Al parecer, ningún alumno de los que estaban allí sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera -. Ahora, si me dejas pasar, te estaría agradecido.

El tren arrancó de repente, y empezó a recorrer la vía a una velocidad vertiginosa. Harry aprovechó el momento para correr a través del pasillo, mirando en cada compartimiento en busca de sus amigos, y cuando por fin los encontró, empujó el carro dentro con fuerza, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin molestarse siquiera en colocar las maletas o cualquier otra cosa que hubiera en el carrito. Simplemente, las dejó desperdigadas por el suelo. Entonces, Hedwig ululó mientras él resoplaba y se dejaba caer sobre uno de los asientos de cuero.

Sus amigos no le dirigieron la palabra debido a la sorpresa de encontrárselo allí, frente a ellos, tan de repente.

-¿Os habéis enterado? – preguntó Harry tras unos minutos.

-¿De qué? – fue Hermione la que habló, pero antes de que formulara más preguntas, Harry contestó.

-Del ataque de los mortífagos en la estación. Eran muchos, no me dio tiempo a contarlos, solo sé que acabe con uno de ellos gracias a tú libro de hechizos, Hermione – explicó, mientras se colocaba las gafas.

Se pasó una mano por la cabellera negra y se tumbó en el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansado. El hechizo que había realizado había mermado gran parte de sus fuerzas, y necesitaba descansar.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, Draco Malfoy le estaba apuntando con la varita.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – preguntó, incorporándose y frotándose los ojos, ignorando la amenazante postura del Slytherin.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – replicó el rubio, haciendo señales a Crabe y Goile, que apuntaban con sus varitas a Ron y Hermione, que estaban preparados también -. Quiero un duelo contigo.

-No eres lo suficientemente bueno – contestó Harry, cogiendo su varita, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento con ella.

-EXPELLIARMUS – conjuró Malfoy, dominado por la ira. No soportaba ser menospreciado, y menos por Harry Potter.

Harry se dedicó a alzar su varita y a abrir ligeramente los labios, lo justo para que la fórmula mágica brotara.

-Protego

Las palabras se arrastraban, casi un susurro, pero el rayo rojo del conjuro de desarme y ambos se desvaneció, cayendo sobre el suelo en forma de polvo.

-Expelliarmus – esta vez fue Harry el que conjuro contra Malfoy, y el hechizo le golpeo en el pecho, sacándolo del compartimiento de forma brutal, golpeando la espalda del rubio contra el cristal del compartimiento contiguo. Antes de que Crabe y Goile fueran capaces de hacer algo, también salieron de allí del mismo modo.

No se molestó en cerrar la puerta; sabía que no volverían.

Intentó volver a dormir, pero ya se había desvelado, así que se cambió de ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron y Hermione, que no se atrevían a decir nada.

El viaje fue aburrido en general, preguntas triviales viajaban por el compartimiento, pero ninguno hacía nada interesante.

Cuando al fin llegaron a Hogwarts, bajaron lentamente. El viaje desde la estación al castillo transcurrió en un absoluto e incómodo silencio, pero una vez llegados al colegio, Harry se separó de sus amigos y entró el primero en el Gran Comedor, que tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par. Miró hacia la mesa de profesores y le sorprendió gratamente ver al profesor Dumbledore sentado con su habitual expresión tranquila, pero le sorprendió aún más que el director no le hiciera gesto alguno. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y esperó a que el Gran Comedor se fuera llenando poco a poco.

Las conversaciones empezaron, y lo que en un principio eran susurros se convirtieron en altas voces de lo que no se podía sacar nada en claro.

Harry no sabía a quien tenía a su lado, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería saber en aquellos momentos era lo que había pasado en King's Cross.

Las voces cesaron en cuanto las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando lugar a los nuevos alumnos, con siete chicos ya mayores a la cabeza. Harry calculó que serían más o menos de su edad.

El director Dumbledore se puso en pie y alzó los brazos.

-Bienvenidos – dijo con voz potente -. Como veréis, tenemos a siete alumnos nuevos entre nosotros, pero no irán a primer curso. Creo que es pura coincidencia, pero todos irán a sexto año. Espero que hagáis honor al nombre de Hogwarts y seáis amables con ellos, porque a partir de ahora forman parte de esta institución. Serán los primeros en ponerse el sombrero seleccionador, e irán a sus respectivas mesas.

-Joe Addams – la voz de la profesora McGonagall, que estaba con el sombrero seleccionador en la mesa, le sorprendió, pero Harry continuó atendiendo.

-Ravenclaw – dijo el sombrero tras unos segundos de reposo en la cabeza del chico. El tal Joe simplemente se levantó, con la cara totalmente inexpresiva, y se dirigió con paso lento y pesado a su mesa.

-Marcus Botley – esta vez le tocaba el turno a un chico alto y tal vez demasiado esbelto. Se sentó en la silla y dejó que el sombrero seleccionador lo enviara a Slytherin. Durante unos instantes, una expresión de desagrado cruzó el rostro de Botley, pero enseguida la ocultó bajo una sonrisa, y corrió a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros.

-Karen Matthews – la chica de la que le había advertido el profesor Dumbledore. Harry la observó con interés. Era bastante guapa. Cabello castaño recogido en una coleta que le caía por debajo de los hombros, ojos azules, expresión calmada… Sin saber por qué, Harry se vio atraído al instante por esa chica, y deseó en su fuero interno que fuera de su casa.

En cuanto el sombrero se posó sobre su cabeza, gritó el nombre de la casa del león. La chica dejó que un suspiro saliera de su boca, y caminó con elegancia hasta la mesa.

Se paró un momento, Harry supuso que buscando un sitio, y la chica optó por sentarse a su lado. Al parecer, no había nadie a su izquierda, y la nueva Gryffindor vio que era el sitio más asequible que había.

-Hola – saludó con una sonrisa, la chica -. Soy Karen Matthews, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Harry Potter – se presentó Harry, ignorando a la siguiente chica a la que asignaban en Hufflepuff.

Al contrario que el resto de la gente que conocía el chico, ella no se asombró. Simplemente mantuvo la sonrisa, como si hubiera conocido a cualquier otra persona.

-Ravenclaw – escuchó, y otra chica se dirigió a la mesa asignada. Solo quedaban dos.

-Michael Sanders – el chico al que habían llamado era alto, y con los músculos ligeramente marcados bajo la túnica. Su cabello era negro azabache, al igual que el de Harry, pero sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojo. Nunca había visto unos ojos iguales, pero no le infundían mucha confianza. Se sentó bajo el sombrero seleccionador y esperó a que le diera la respuesta.

-Gryffindor –dijo finalmente el sombrero, tras mucho recapacitar.

El chico se puso de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la mesa asignada.

-Thommas Stoneheart – fue el último, un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes. El sombrero le asignó a Ravenclaw.

-Bien, ahora que los alumnos nuevos están asignados a sus casas, explicaré las normas de este año – el director interrumpió la selección de los alumnos de primero para explicar las reglas -. Al contrario que otros años, durante éste, Voldemort no tiene miedo. Por lo que cada alumno está autorizado a utilizar las instalaciones del colegio en su propio beneficio, y podrán permanecer despiertos el tiempo que quieran. Pero el colegio no se responsabilizará de lo que les pase a los alumnos. Ya se han dado los avisos pertinentes a los familiares. Sin más que decir, prosigamos con la selección.

Harry no se molestó en escuchar el resto de la selección. Simplemente recapacitó sobre la advertencia de director hasta que dio inicio el banquete.

Las conversaciones volvieron a surgir, con más intensidad que antes. Harry conversó con Karen hasta que los prefectos mandaron ir a la sala común.


	5. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

La jornada siguiente no tardó en llegar, y con ella las clases. Harry se despertó temprano, y bajó a la sala común para ver el nuevo horario. Hasta la hora de comer tenía doble hora de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry ya estaba deseando saber quién sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa. Esperaba que fuera alguien mejor que Dolores Umbridge, la del año pasado, que se dedicaba a hacerles estudiar teoría del libro.

Tenía una hora antes de que las clases dieran comienzo, así que se apresuró a copiar el horario en una libreta. Cogió todo lo necesario para las tres asignaturas que tendría antes de ir al Gran Comedor y corrió a desayunar.

Abajo se encontró con Ron y Hermione desayunando, charlando animadamente, pero las conversaciones cesaron cuando Harry se sentó a la mesa.

-Buenos días – saludó a sus amigos.

-Buenos… días, Harry – saludaron ambos, algo intranquilos.

-¿Os pasa algo? – preguntó de pronto Harry-. Estáis un poco raros conmigo desde lo de… lo de Grimmauld Place.

-No, te pasa a ti. Últimamente no eres el mismo.

-Ya escuchasteis ayer al director Dumbledore. Voldemort está reuniendo un ejército, y debemos estar preparados.

-Ya lo sabemos, Harry – esta vez era el pelirrojo el que intervenía -, pero no hablas con nosotros. No sé si lo mejor va a ser que permanezcamos una semana sin hablarnos, Hermione y yo contigo, quiero decir. Más que nada para que recapacites.

Así que me estáis alejando – pensó Harry -. Muy bien. Si es lo que deseáis.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Si no tenéis nada más que decirme… - Harry recogió los libros aprisa y fue a la clase de Encantamientos.

A pesar de llegar media hora antes de que empezara la clase, ésta no estaba vacía. Le sorprendió encontrarse allí con Karen Sanders, la chica de la noche anterior, intentando desplazar unas pesas desde la mesa hasta la pared.

-IMPULSO – conjuraba la chica, pero el débil rayo que salía de la varita no daba para más que para emitir un sonido metálico de las pesas al golpearse entre ellas.

Harry hizo el menor ruido posible al deslizarse dentro de la clase, y se dedicó a observar en silencio, sin que la chica se percatara de su presencia.

Pero lo que antes era un simple intento, ahora se convertía en un frenético baile de rayos azules que golpeaban contra las pesas. Al parecer, la chica había perdido el control de si misma.

-IMPULSO, IMPULSO, IMPULSO. MUÉVETE, MALDITA SEA – gritaba histérica, cayendo de pronto sobre sus rodillas, con las manos en los ojos, de los que brotaban una incesante lluvia de lágrimas.

Harry se acercó lentamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada y sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba tirado en el suelo, con la rodilla derecha de Karen aplastando su pecho, y la varita apuntando su cara.

-Ah, eres tú – murmura, dejándose rodar mansamente hacia la derecha.

-Si llego a saber que ibas a reaccionar así cuando te iba a decir que no te pusieras así por no poder realizar un hechizo, no me acerco.

Sonríe. Era una bella y pura sonrisa, tímida y simple, tras un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara, tapando uno de sus ojos azules.

-Gracias – murmuró solamente.

-¿Por qué has de dármelas? – quiso saber Harry.

-Por intentar consolarme, soy nueva, y no creo que vaya a haber mucha gente que se porte bien conmigo hasta que me conozcan de verdad, así que cualquier muestra de compañerismo significa mucho para mí.

-Entonces, no hay de que – le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y le retiró el mechón de rostro.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta, y empezaron a llegar los alumnos como si de una descontrolada marabunta se tratara. Harry, al ver que no tenía, con quien sentarse, se lo comunicó al profesor Flitwick.

-Ah, si es usted no hay problema, Potter. Le pondremos como ejemplo.

-No hay problema, profesor – asintió Harry, sin demostrar ningún interés especial.

-¿Qué ha pasado con las notas de los exámenes? – la voz de Hermione recorrió la clase e instantes después su mano ya estaba levantada, pero la retiró al ver que ya no hacía falta.

-Bueno, las notas las tenemos, es verdad, pero el colegio ha decidido alargar los estudios mágicos un año más, por lo que los EXTASIS los empezaréis a preparar el año que viene – aclaró el profesor Flitwick, preludio de una gran serie de abucheos y negaciones -. Pero a lo de la clase de hoy. Este año hemos preparado un temario bastante extenso y lleno de hechizos nuevos que sin duda agradeceréis. Solo en el día de hoy, aprenderéis cinco hechizos en total, y dos de ellos serán en mi clase. Potter, si haces el favor…

Le indicó por señas que se colocara enfrente suya, con la varita desenfundada y apuntando al enano profesor.

-Cuando yo te diga, quiero que me lances un Expelliarmus… YA

-EXPELLIARMUS – conjuró Harry. Sintió el habitual cosquilleo que recorría su espina dorsal al hacer magia, pero de pronto sintió una presión en el estómago, y se vio dentro de una burbuja. Y su conjuro había rebotado y ahora le golpeaba a él.

-IRAIGA – las palabras del profesor Flitwick no tenían sentido, ni estaban basadas en ninguna lengua, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, había conseguido devolver el hechizo – FARAIGA – y la potencia de hechizo se multiplicaba cada vez que el profesor repetía esa palabra, y Harry voló. Sintió sus pies abandonar el suelo, y su cuerpo no estuvo quiero hasta chocar contra la pared con una fuerza abrumadora -. Iraiga y Faraiga, son los hechizos que debéis practicar por parejas. El primero devuelve el hechizo antes de ser lanzado, y el segundo multiplica la potencia de cualquier hechizo. Potter, usted póngase con Sanders. Ya colocaremos a Mark en otro grupo.

Harry no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse, y menos después del choque contra la pared y la alta caída contra el suelo, pero obedeció al profesor Flitwick y se puso cara a cara con la chica.

-¿Preparada? – preguntó Harry. La chica asintió, y un Expelliarmus salió de su varita -. Iraiga – de pronto, una burbuja rodeó el cuerpo de Karen, golpeando a ésta su hechizo -. Faraiga – y finalmente, la chica salió impulsada hacia atrás, chocándose contra la mesa.

Harry corrió junto a ella, preocupado. Se arrodilló junto a ella, con una mano y una rodilla apoyadas en el suelo.

-¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó preocupado, pero la rapidez de la chica al levantarse le sorprendió y contestó a su pregunta.

-Venga, ahora me toca a mi – dijo la chica, levantando su varita.

-Expelliarmus – conjuró Harry rápidamente, y de pronto estaba tirado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la madera. No creía haber escuchado las palabras, pero el hechizo había sido realizado.

-Muy bien… muy bien – el profesor Flitwick estaba ya junto a él, atusándose la barba -. Veo que lo habéis conseguido los dos a la primera – decía todo esto mientras Harry se ponía de pie -. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor, diez por cada uno de vosotros.

Escuchó tanto comentarios positivos como negativos, pero simplemente los ignoró. Se sentó en la mesa y abrió el libro de texto.

-Señor Potter, señorita Matthews, pueden practicar cosas de otras asignaturas si les hace falta – les dijo el profesor, volviendo a su mesa y apuntando algo, mientras el resto de alumnos trataba patéticamente de imitarlos, sin éxito alguno.

Buscó los hechizos que acababan de aprender, pero no los encontró. Pero sí que encontró el Impulso que Karen estaba tratando de realizar antes de que la clase diera comienzo.

Se dio cuenta de que las pesas todavía se encontraban encima de la mesa, y apuntó hacia ellas con la varita y pronunció un ligero Impulso que se escurrió entre sus labios. Pero de pronto, las pesas se movieron a una velocidad increíble, abandonando la mesa y estrellándose contra la pared.

Todas las cabezas de la clase se giraron hacia él, y vio una expresión de sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del profesor Flitwick, y confusión en el de Karen.

-¿Podría repetirlo? – pidió el profesor, devolviendo las pesas a la mesa con un ligero movimiento de varita.

Harry se sintió extraña e infantilmente asustado. No sabía por qué, pues el profesor parecía más asombrado que asustado. Pero no le quedó más remedio que levantar el brazo y volver a pronunciar el hechizo, dando de nuevo el mismo resultado.

Miró durante unos momentos a Karen, que agachó la cabeza, y luego devolvió su vista al profesor Flitwick.

-¿Dónde aprendió ese hechizo? – preguntó el profesor, mirándole.

-Está en el libro de texto, mire – se lo mostró, pero al ver la portada se percató de que era el libro que le había regalado Dumbledore en su cumpleaños.

-La próxima vez, no se equivoque de libro, por favor. De todas formas, se me hace raro que pueda realizar usted un hechizo de tales magnitudes.

-Yo no lo veo muy complicado – replicó Harry.

-Ahora no. En un futuro, este hechizo puede ser muy peligroso. Hay casos de asesinato con solo un Impulso, así que ten mucho cuidado con su uso – Harry asintió lentamente, cerrando el libro y poniendo la varita sobre la mesa -. El resto, seguid intentando los hechizos de hoy.

La clase se había paralizado totalmente para ver la exhibición de Harry, aunque a éste, el hechizo no le pareció tan importante o imponente. Pero la expresión del enano le hacía pensar que decía la verdad.

El timbre resonó en sus oídos antes de lo que esperaba, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en el aula de Transformaciones, transformando su libro en un loro.

Cuando al final lo consiguió, la profesora McGonagall le felicitó, y luego se dirigió a la clase.

-Como ya os habrán informado, el periodo escolar durará un año más para preparar a los alumnos debidamente, y por tanto se podrá ampliar la magia avanzada en otros cursos. Pero eso no impide que vayamos a posponer algunos hechizos. Como si este fuera el penúltimo año, empezaremos con la transmutación humana, cambiando partes de nuestro cuerpo a placer. Pero esto es solo un aviso de lo que haremos en el futuro, aún es demasiado pronto.

Harry relajó los hombros. A pesar de ser seguramente el mejor alumno de la clase, no era muy bueno con las transformaciones, y cuanto más tardaran en hacer la parte complicada, mejor.

Cuando sonó el timbre, corrió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sería el primero en llegar, y ardía en deseos de conocer al nuevo profesor.

Abrió la puerta y miró dentro. No había ningún alumno, pero un joven de extraño cabello azul y ojos verdes esperaba en la pizarra, con su varita en la mano.

-Perdone – preguntó Harry -¿Es usted el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es Jeremy Folks. Bienvenido…

-Harry Potter, señor. Un placer conocerle.

El profesor le estrechó la mano con fuerza y sorprendente vigor.

La clase en seguida dio comienzo. El profesor se presentó a toda la clase. En cierto modo, era extravagante y hasta osado, pero no pareció caerle mal a ningún alumno, así que su método funcionaba.

-Bien, chicos. Como no os conozco, ni siquiera vuestro nivel, lo que haré será hacer que os batáis en duelos, hasta que solo quede uno.

Harry ardía en deseos de empezar. El profesor sacó un mural con varios nombres apuntados. Serían por lo menos cinco rondas, así que Harry podría luchar bastante.

Su primer oponente era un alumno al que no conocía de nada, un tal Paul Harrison, y Harry lo sacó de la tarima con un simple Expelliarmus.

Su siguiente oponente fue uno de los alumnos nuevos, Thommas Stoneheart. Harry supuso que el duelo se iba a alargar un poco, así que se preparó bien.

En cuanto entraron a la tarima, recibió un Expelliarmus en el pecho, y su varita voló, pero se aferró al suelo con ambas manos y no llegó a salir de la tarima. Simplemente corrió a por su varita, justo a tiempo de conjurar un Impedimenta para salvarle de un Rictusempra. Luego conjuró un Expelliarmus, que el Ravenclaw evitó agachándose. Lo siguiente que hizo Harry fue avanzar para ganar terreno, y al ver que no tenía otra opción, conjuro el Nyrium, que no falló y tiró a Stoneheart fuera de la tarima.

Su siguiente rival fue Ron. Harry se sorprendió de encontrarse cara a cara con el pelirrojo, pues antes no era demasiado bueno, pero al parecer había mejorado. Se dirigieron una mirada significativa antes de empezar.

Harry rodó por el suelo para esquivar un Desmaius, y contraatacó con un Petrificus Totalus mientras se levantaba. Se vio obligado a conjurar un Iraiga antes de que el siguiente Desmaius de Ron saliera de su varita, y consiguió derrotar al pelirrojo.

Su último duelo era contra Karen. No quería hacer daño a la chica, pero su lado más competitivo pugnó y luchó por salir. El duelo no duro demasiado, Harry sacó a Karen de la tarima en menos de cinco minutos.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que ocurría ya estaba al lado de Karen, preguntándole si estaba bien.

El profesor no intervino durante todo el torneo, solo para dar los cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por la victoria.

-Bien, ahora que sé más o menos vuestro nivel, creo que no estaría de más dividir la clase en dos grupos. El grupo A, que practicará la magia más avanzada, y el grupo B, con el que se repasaran las bases de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cualquier alumno podrá ser transferido de un grupo a otro. A continuación, os diré quien pertenecerá a cualquier grupo.

Harry no atendió. Simplemente entendió algún nombre suelto, pero todos los nuevos, Ron, Hermione y él estaban en el grupo A. Se había quedado con ganas de batirse en duelo con Michael Sanders, pero no había coincidido con él. Se preguntó si el chico se había dejado ganar o le habían derrotado realmente.

Harry fue el primero en salir de la clase, al igual que había sido el primero en entrar, y se dirigió tranquilo hacia la sala común. Tenía toda la tarde libre, así que se dedicaría a practicar magia en los terrenos, y luego iría al Bosque Oscuro. Tenía que acostumbrarse a él si quería realmente mejorar, porque era el lugar idóneo para entrenar. Cazar criaturas oscuras podía ser un buen entrenamiento.

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de chicos y se encontró allí con Michael, que estaba rebuscando algo en su baúl, con una expresión totalmente analítica en el rostro. Harry simplemente dejó los libros sobre la cama y salió de allí, corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

Prácticamente engulló la comida, pero quería salir de allí cuanto antes. No se encontró con nadie a quien conociera durante el tiempo que pasó entre alumnos de Gryffindor, comiendo.

Después, salió a los Terrenos. Miró hacia arriba instintivamente. Desde allí se veía la Sala Común de Gryffindor, desde el punto más alto, con una perfecta visión de lo que hacía Harry, solo en los Terrenos.

Simplemente se tumbó junto al lago, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas.

Pero le sorprendió un cuerpo al tumbarse junto a él, y se giró para ver a Karen, que tenía una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad en el rostro. No tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría con aquella chica, pero sentía una extraña atracción hacia ella, como si fuera todo lo que necesitara.

Sintió las enormes ganas de besarla, y por poco pudo contenerse aquella vez.

-Hola – saludó la chica alegremente.

-Escucha, Karen – comenzó Harry -. La verdad es que deseaba pedirte algo. Ya sé que hace muy poco que nos conocemos, pero me gustaría saber si a ti te apetecería… ya sabes… venir a tomar algo a Hogsmeade.

-Creo que te entiendo – murmuró. Su tono era ahora más meditabundo, no el alegre y despreocupado tono que tenía antes -. Sí, la verdad es que me encantaría.

-¿Significa eso que somos oficialmente… pareja? – preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

-Eso creo – contesto Karen, esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Harry no cabía en sí de alegría. No sabía porque se sentía tan atraído por aquella

chica, pero el haber conseguido su objetivo le alegró.

Intentó acercarse más a la chica, pero justo cuando sus labios iban a encontrarse con los de ella, se apartó, dejándole caer al suelo.

-Lo siento – dijo ella -. Creo que aún es demasiado pronto.

-No te preocupes – contestó Harry, girándose en el suelo y quedando ya en aquella posición -. Ya habrá tiempo. Tenemos todo un año por delante.


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

A Harry le sorprendía que el primer día no les hubieran mandado deberes, sobretodo porque siempre lo hacían para incorporarlos al ritmo de estudio del curso, así que aprovechó para coger su escoba e ir al campo de Quidditch. Aquel año tendrían que remodelar completamente el equipo, tres cazadores y dos golpeadores, y él, como capitán, tenía que hacerlo.

Pero la profesora McGonagall lo interceptó con la Saeta de Fuego en la mano, a escasos metros del campo de Quidditch, y le advirtió:

-Potter, a pesar de que Albus ha dejado a los alumnos a su libre albedrío, y a pesar de que el colegio protegerá a los alumnos un año más, no creo conveniente que hagas caso al director. No deberías ir al Bosque Oscuro, ni tampoco deberías salir muy tarde de la sala común. Podréis ir a Hogsmeade siempre que tengáis ratos libres, pero no deberías infringir demasiado las normas anteriores del colegio.

-No se preocupe, profesora – respondió Harry, dispuesto a continuar su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch.

-Y otra cosa, Potter. El campeonato de Quidditch del colegio comenzará dentro de dos meses. Procure tener listo el equipo y darme una lista para entonces.

Harry asintió y siguió su camino al campo, donde se encontró a Ron y a su hermana, ambos ya en la escoba. Ginny tiraba incesantes tiros a su hermano, que los paraba todos con suma destreza.

Harry saludó a la menor de los Weasley e ignoró a Ron, abriendo de golpe el baúl de las pelotas y liberando a la snitch dorada.

Se subió a la escoba y alzó el vuelo. Su velocidad era impresionante, buscando la snitch recorrió varias veces el campo entero de Quidditch, con infinitas ocasiones de alcanzarla.

Pero cuando su mano ya rozaba las alas de la pelota, una bludger golpeó su estómago. Harry se sujetó como pudo a la Saeta, pero no fue suficiente. Se encogió de dolor antes de caer definitivamente.

Sintió como su espalda era azotada por el viento a medida que el suelo se acercaba a ella, y cuando al fin impactó, el dolor fue insoportable. Aún así, no gritó. Y no perdió la conciencia.

Giró sobre si mismo e intentó levantarse, pero un puño se estrelló contra su rostro, golpeándole en la nariz. Harry cayó hacia atrás de nuevo, con un hilillo de sangre que iba de la nariz a la boca.

Intentó mirar hacia quien le había golpeado, pero una patada le hizo girar y quedar boca abajo, y luego notó un zapato aplastando su rostro contra el suelo.

-Que te quede claro que con los Slytherin no se juega – dijo la voz de Malfoy, con Crabbe y Goile secundándole.

Al parecer, Ginny y Ron habían sido derribados de las escobas, o estaban inconscientes, porque si no, no había motivo para que dejaran que los Slytherin abusaran de alguien de Gryffindor.

-Expelliarmus – consiguió balbucear Harry, con la varita apuntando hacia atrás. El hechizo se perdió en el horizonte.

-¿Te ha quedado claro? – preguntó Malfoy, con superioridad.

-Nunca – replicó Harry, con la suela del zapato aún aplastando su rostro contra el césped-

De pronto, un ruido extraño, como un gruñido, resonó, y una sombra blanca pasó por encima de Harry y apartaba a Malfoy de allí.

Se levantó justo a tiempo para ver como una enorme loba blanca cerraba sus dientes en torno al brazo del Slytherin, manchando la túnica de sangre.

Crabbe y Goile dejaron allí a Malfoy, a la par que un desgarrador grito de dolor rasgó el cielo, concediendo un tétrico aspecto al asunto. Harry, sin pararse a pensar demasiado, corrió hacia la loba y la levantó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando sus colmillos del brazo de Malfoy. La llevó lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar al fin al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado y la profesora abandonó la habitación sin decir nada.

Harry dejó a la loba en el suelo y se obligó a ponerse encima de ella para evitar sus dientes en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. No entendía como un animal podía tener tanta fuerza o fiereza como aquella loba estaba demostrando en esos momentos.

Pero en cuanto el anciano director Dumbledore entró por la puerta, el animal se desmayó.

-Ven conmigo – dijo Dumbledore simplemente, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

Pero en cuanto entró al despacho del director, el dolor que había sentido en el campo de Quidditch volvió a él, con más intensidad que antes incluso, debido a la carrera con las heridas.

Se dijo a si mismo que las soportara, y se sentó con tranquilidad, mientras el director rodeaba la mesa, dedicaba una pequeña caricia al fénix y se sentaba frente a él.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿le importaría decirme que hace una loba de ese tamaño en Hogwarts? – interrogó Harry.

-Su nombre es Plata. Vive con su manada en un bosque de los alrededores del castillo, pero no sé como es posible que haya entrado en Hogwarts. Aunque tengo una teoría – le dijo el director -. Sé que te parecerá extraño lo que tengo que decirte, pero creo que fuiste tú el que la atrajo.

-¿Cómo?

-Harry… es evidente que no eres un mago normal. Eres especial. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo en eso, y no intentes cambiarlo.

-¿Por qué soy especial?

-Busca en tu interior, y lo averiguarás. Puede que te guste o no, pero lo que veas será lo que eres. Pero no ahora, antes tengo que hacerte una proposición.

-Adelante, profesor.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a Plata y criarla? – sugirió.

-No creo que vaya a necesitar criarla…

-Aunque no te lo creas, Plata solo tiene dos años, y la mitad de tamaño que el resto de los lobos de su manada. Se podría decir que es un bebé.

-A mi no me lo parece, después de lo que le hizo al brazo de Malfoy.

-No te preocupes por ello, simplemente di si aceptas o no.

Harry recapacitó durante unos segundos, pero su respuesta fue más rápida de lo que el director había esperado.

-Sí.

-Bien, no olvides, Harry que debes cuidarla y alimentarla, además de entrenarla. En el futuro te será útil su colaboración a tu causa. Pero reconozco que su entrenamiento será difícil. Supongo que ya te las apañarás para idear algo.

-Si eso es todo… - Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore y fue al de McGonagall de nuevo, caminando con tranquilidad. Incluso llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y silbaba una extraña melodía.

Cuando llegó, vio a McGonagall sentada en su mesa, con la loba aún en el suelo.

-Si me disculpa, profesora… - murmuró Harry, poniéndose en cuclillas junto al enorme animal. Pasó una mano por el espeso pelaje blanco y la loba se incorporó al instante, con una velocidad sorprendente.

Pero lejos de comportarse violentamente, se sentó mansamente, esperando las órdenes de Harry.

-Vámonos, Plata – al oír su nombre, el animal se levantó al instante -. Adios, profesora McGonagall.

Salió del despacho con la loba a su derecha. Plata caminaba bastante tranquila, sin amenazar a nadie, pero varios alumnos se apartaban lo más que podían, mientras que otros observaban con simple curiosidad.

Sin entender bien el motivo, sus pasos fueron hasta la enfermería, y entró con tranquilidad.

-Buenos días, Madame Pomfrey – saludó alegremente a la enfermera, y luego entró a la sala donde estaban los alumnos, en camillas.

Solo estaba una ocupada, y Malfoy, con su cabello rubio, se enfundaba en las mantas.

Pero al ver a la loba entrando, se asustó. Apunto estuvo de ponerse a gritar, pero el gruñido y la varita de Harry apuntándole, con la expresión de suma superioridad en el rostro del chico le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-Bien, Malfoy, así están las cosas. Yo no soy como tú, así que no te obligaré a hacer nada desagradable, ni a obedecer mis ordenes. Lo único que quiero es que no vuelvas a atacarme, o te pasará algo malo – se refería a la loba, evidentemente.

-No te atrevas a amenazar… me – dijo, le costaba decir cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero al final lo consiguió, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro como consecuencia.

-Uy, perdona, se me ha olvidado que con los heridos tengo que contenerme un poco – un hilillo de sangre brotaba del labio inferior de Malfoy, que se había cortado a causa del golpe, y una marca en la mejilla quedaría durante una semana allí. Dime, Malfoy, en un combate de animales, ¿quién crees que gana, el león o la serpiente? – preguntó Harry -. Por si aún tienes dudas, te diré que el vencedor indiscutible es el león, así que no te atrevas a amenazarme nunca más. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Como el agua – murmuró Malfoy, viéndose obligado a tragarse sus propias palabras.

-Me alegro – aclaró Harry -. Bonitas flores, por cierto – se refería a un ramo de rosas negras que descansaban en la mesilla del Slytherin. Seguro que eran regalo de Pansy Parkinson, o de su madre. Ninguna de esas opciones agradaba a Harry, ya que significaban que aún a pesar de ser como era Malfoy, aún tenía gente que le amaba.

Salió de la enfermería con la misma tranquilidad y la misma expresión en el rostro que cuando entró, con la loba aún a su derecha. Había permanecido en esa posición desde que salieron del despacho de McGonagall.

Pero ahora fue a buscar a Karen. La encontró en los terrenos, con las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho. La chica lo miró con sorpresa, pero su mirada se desvió hacia la loba al instante.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella cuando Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Malfoy, Crabbe y Goile vinieron a por mí en el campo de Quidditch. Al parecer también le hicieron algo a Ron y Ginny, porque cuando me golpearon, ellos no hicieron nada por evitarlo. Pero Plata apareció en el momento justo y me salvó de Malfoy. Los otros dos huyeron aterrados.

-¿Un lobo en Hogwarts? – preguntó Karen, intrigada.

-Al parecer yo la atraje. Con un extraño poder interior. Eso fue lo que me dijo Dumbledore.

Crabbe y Goile estaban situados de pronto misteriosamente a su espalda. El gruñido de Plata alertó a Harry de que tenía a los Slytherin detrás, y se giró rápidamente, apuntándolos con la varita.

-Aquí no, chicos. No delante de ella – pidió Harry, pero era demasiado tarde. Un Desmaius voló hacia él, y cuando consiguió esquivarlo, recibió otro de lleno en el pecho y cayó al suelo.

La loba iba a atacar, pero Harry alzó la mano mientras se levantaba para evitarlo.

-Que a ella no le llegue ningún hechizo – le murmuró a Plata en el oído, y tras acariciarla dejó que se colocara junto a Karen.

La gente empezaba a formar un círculo en torno a Harry y los dos Sytherin. Otra serie de Desmaius voló hacia él, y hasta que le volvieron a dar no frenaron.

De pronto, unas palabras salieron de la boca de Goile, demasiado rápido para que Harry lo entendiera, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y le costaba moverse.

Se puso en pie y la descarga eléctrica que le había recorrido al recibir el hechizo volvió a dañarle.

Alzó la varita a tiempo de conjurar un Protego y hacer desvanecerse el siguiente hechizo que iba hacia él. Rodó por el suelo para evitar otros dos hechizos, pero al ponerse de pie, recibió otros Desmaius.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero consiguió ponerse de pie y conjurar un Nyrium sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, y derribando a Goile, haciéndolo chocar contra los alumnos arremolinados ante ellos.

Solo quedaba Crabbe. Ahora que no podían atacarle a la vez, Harry se acercó al Slytherin, desviando hechizos con la varita, y cuando estuvo junto a él, hechó el puño hacia atrás y le golpeó.

Sus brazos volaron, añadiendo alguna patada, golpeando de uno en uno todos al Slytherin. El rostro del perrito faldero de Malfoy empezaba a cubrirse de sangre, y Harry no quiso parar hasta que le golpeó con un último puñetazo en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, derribándolo.

Antes de que lo volviera a golpear, Karen corrió frente a él.

-Para, Harry. No lo hagas o te rebajarás a su nivel.

-Han sido ellos los que me han atacado.

-Entonces defiéndete. Pero no trates de demostrar nada.

-Yo no quiero demostrar nada.

-Me parece que te he juzgado mal, Harry. No sabes mentir. Creo que me equivoque al iniciar una relación contigo.

-Espera, Karen – Harry agarró a la chica de la muñeca, y en cuanto esta se giró, agarró su nuca con violencia y la atrajo hacia sí. Entonces la besó. No fue un beso demasiado largo, simplemente fue una descarga de toda la furia acumulada. Se separó con la misma violencia con la que se había juntado a ella -. Vete ahora si quieres.

Lo hizo, desapareció de allí, hundiéndose entre el círculo de gente.

Harry no se movió hasta que la gente se esfumó de allí, y solo entonces subió a la sala común. Abrió la jaula de Hedwig y la liberó. La lechuza debía salir de vez en cuando, o si no empezaría a odiarle.

Luego, salió a los terrenos con Plata a su derecha, fiel como desde que Dumbledore se la entregó esa mañana.

Por la mañana… habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces… Pero Harry no flaqueó. Siguió caminando hasta verse obligado a agacharse para evitar algunas ramas, adentrándose en el Bosque Oscuro. De pronto, un ruido a su derecha le alertó. Pero fue demasiado lento. Un enorme animal de pelaje negro y forma de león le saltó encima. Harry solo fue capaz de conjurar un ligero Expelliarmus para apartarlo de su camino, pero rodó por el suelo con pasmosa velocidad y volvió a atacar.

Pero esta vez fue la loba la que intervino, mordiendo una de las patas del león, y luego otra, retirándose siempre a una distancia segura antes de volver a atacar.

Era asombroso ver ese combate. Animales de porte majestuoso e increíble tamaño atacándose entre sí, más similar a una danza que a un combate. Era espectacular, y Harry no podía ver más que los instintos asesinos de los animales salir a la luz mientras ambos se atacaban mutuamente.

Finalmente, Plata mordió el cuello del león y lo dejó en el suelo, sin apartar de él sus dientes hasta que se cercioró de que ya no se movía.

Harry no sabía por qué, pero el primer día de colegio se había encontrado con dos animales que nunca antes habían estado en Hogwarts, y que eran demasiado peligrosos para tenerlos aún en el Bosque Oscuro.

A pesar de que deseaba continuar para ver lo que el resto del día podía depararle, salió del bosque y volvió a ir frente al lago, donde horas antes había empezado una relación con Karen, que fue arruinada hacía poco tiempo.

Se tumbó y miró a las nubes, mientras acariciaba el pelaje blanco de Plata con una mano.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo – comento Harry, cerrando los ojos profundamente.


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

La primera semana ya había pasado, y Harry no tenía nadie con quien pasar buenos ratos. Karen se había alejado de él, sus amigos también… Y el resto de personas que pudieran estar con él no lo estaban debido a Plata.

Aunque ésta era su mejor compañera. Nunca se quejaba de lo que hiciera Harry, siempre le ayudaba, y le salvaba de los peligros que los acechaban cada vez que entraban al Bosque Oscuro.

Harry miró nuevamente su horario. El lunes era el mejor día de la semana, sin discusión posible, y el peor el miércoles, con doble hora de Pociones y otra doble hora de Historia de la Magia. Harry no tenía nada en contra de ambas asignaturas, pero el profesor Snape, de Pociones, le odiaba, y las clases del profesor Binns eran aburridas hasta la saciedad.

Aquel sábado, no ocurría nada especial. Harry estaba haciendo una redacción para Historia de la Magia. Era irónico, tenía que escribir acerca de la noche en la que Lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir.

_Aunque todo el mundo ya lo sepa, yo estuve allí. De hecho, dormía plácidamente en la cuna hasta que en el recibidor de la casa se escuchó una gran explosión. James Potter y Lily Evans, mis padres, se despidieron con un beso, y James bajó apresuradamente las escaleras hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Lord Voldemor. El duelo no duró mucho, y el Señor Tenebroso comenzó a subir las escaleras. _

_Al ver lo que se acercaba, Lily Evans corrió a abrazarme. Aún recuerdo sus palabras: No te preocupes, Harry. Todo va a salir bien.. Me decía todo aquello mientras un torrente de lágrimas empezaba a bañar mi cara._

_Me cogió en brazos y alzó la varita hacia la puerta, pero ésta explotó con fuerza y mi madre no pudo hacer más que abrazarme con fuerza. _

_De pronto, escuchó un potente silbido, y un fogonazo verde. Después, caigo dentro de la cuna nuevamente._

_En aquel momento no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando Lord Voldemort se acercó a mí y me apunto con su varita, con el mismo núcleo de pluma de fénix que mi varita posee ahora. No sentí terror. Incluso sonreí a su blanco y pálido rostro, que no denotaba expresión alguna. Aunque, miento, tal vez era ambición lo que cruzaba su rostro. Tal vez ansia de poder. Pero me pareció ver cierta vacilación en su voz, como si se negara a matarme._

_Pero cuando su voz pronunció esas dos palabras, mi vida cambió. Avada Kedabra dijo él. Simplemente dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso, y el hechizo de pronto había hecho desvanecerse a aquel hombre que tantos años había atormentado al mundo mágico, dejándome a mi como única marca de su derrota. Dejando como legado mi cicatriz._

_La caída de Lord Voldemort, por Harry James Potter._

Había inventado gran parte de la redacción. No recordaba absolutamente nada de aquella noche, solo una enorme luz verde, pero supuso que al tener más tamaño, la nota sería también mayor. Posiblemente el profesor Binns no se daría cuenta de lo que era realidad y lo que era ficción, así que lo dejaría como estaba.

Enrolló el pergamino y guardó la pluma y el tintero en una mochila, a salvo de que se rompiera. Se colgó la mochila del hombro y subió a la habitación, donde la dejó junto a la maleta y con las cosas que iba a usar durante el lunes.

Pero cuando iba a bajar se encontró con Michael Sanders. Al parecer se detuvo al chocar con él.

-Hey, Potter. Tengo que hablar contigo. Ven conmigo – al ver la vacilación de Harry, añadió -. Por favor.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Harry, inquieto.

-Hay algo que deseo mostrarte – contestó enigmáticamente.

Harry lo siguió, y el camino que recorrían les llevaba a un sitio que Harry había conocido bien el año anterior, lugar donde tenían lugar las reuniones con el ED. La sala de los menesteres.

-¿Quieres que te diga por qué te he traído aquí, Potter? – dijo Michael, abriendo la puerta. Plata se quedó fuera mientras Harry se adentraba en aquella sala que tiempo atrás había convertido a varios alumnos mediocres en rebeldes ante la tiranía de Umbridge. Había convertido a alumnos mediocres en magos.

-No estaría de más – replicó Harry, mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, dejando a la loba fuera -. Aunque me lo puedo imaginar.

-Si piensas que estás aquí para batirte en duelo conmigo, tienes razón. Has dado de lleno en el blanco. DESMAIUS – el hechizo fue conjurado antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, pero no le golpeó.

-NYRIUM – conjuró en primer lugar Harry. El hechizo ya no le robaba tanta energía como lo había hecho en King's Cross, cuando atacaron los mortífagos.

-Has utilizado tu mejor baza antes de lo esperado, Potter – decía Michael mientras esquivaba el hechizo y conjuraba un Petrificus Totalus.

-No lo creo – Harry rodó por el suelo a tiempo de esquivar la maldición de Sanders, y luego le apuntó con la varita al tiempo que se levantaba -. Diffindo – la túnica de su compañero se rasgó de arriba abajo, y un limpio y largo corte cubría el pecho de Michael. La sangre brotaba, no en demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la herida fuera tildada de peligrosa.

-Bombarda – consiguió conjurar Sanders. Algo explotó a los pies de Harry, y éste voló a lo largo de toda la sala hasta chocar contra una pared.

-Nyrium – conjuró a continuación, golpeando el rayo blanco a Michael.

-Impulso – el cuerpo de Harry se elevó, y en vez de ser impulsado hacia atrás, se chocó contra el techo y volvió a caer al suelo, dolorido.

-Expelliarmus – en aquel duelo de hechizos poderosos, un simple hechizo de desarme resultaba ridículo, pero la varita de Michael voló por los aires, y él cayó en el suelo a pocos metros de allí – Accio Varita – fue lo siguiente que conjuró Harry, y el pequeño aparato de madera que canalizaba la energía de Sanders se deslizó por el suelo hasta su mano izquierda -. El duelo se acaba aquí.

-Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno – dijo Michael poniéndose de pie. La herida de su pecho estaba siendo ignorada totalmente, y tenía una mano extendida hacia Harry, esperando recibir su varita.

Harry le entregó lo que pedía, y cuando abrió la puerta de la sala y la loba lo recibió, la cicatriz le ardió con fuerza. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos, y abandonó su cuerpo. De pronto, se encontraba en un cuerpo delgado y largo, pálido, con dedos alargados, cerrados con fuerza en torno a una varita.

-Bien, Black. Estoy seguro de que tú sabes donde se encuentra el anillo. Dímelo – a su lado, Bellatrix miraba con rabia al prisionero.

-No… lo… sé… - fue capaz de murmurar Sirius. Su aspecto no se parecía en nada al Sirius que había luchado en el Departamento de Misterios. Llevaba una barba desatendida, y su pecho desnudo se mostraba lleno de cardenales y heridas allí donde las maldiciones lo habían golpeado.

De pronto, Voldemort giró bruscamente la cabeza, y quedaron a la vista de Harry diversos utensilios muggles diseñados para la tortura. Debido al poco conocimiento que tenían los magos sobre éstos, no había ningún objeto realmente dañino, pero a la larga un látigo podía ser muy doloroso.

-Cruccio – gritó Bellatrix. Harry sintió como el placer recorría el cuerpo de Bellatrix a la par que Sirius se revolvía todo lo que los brazos atados a la espalda le permitían. Pero no gritó, haciendo gala de una enorme entereza y resistencia.

Harry no quiso ver más, pero presintió que Voldemort le estaba obligando a observarlo todo. Aunque enseñándole esto le estaba confirmando lo que Dumbledore le dijo en Grimmauld Place.

Voldemort besó los labios de su mortifaga favorita, provocando asco en el cuerpo de Harry al sentir el contacto con los labios de la mujer que había enviado a Sirius a la muerte y que ahora lo torturaba.

Se extrañó de que alguien como Voldemort pudiera expresar cariño de una forma tan expresiva como aquella, y de Bellatrix, que correspondía al Señor Tenebroso.

-Mi señor – gimió Bellatrix tras sentir las manos de Voldemort acariciar todo su cuerpo.

De pronto, Harry regresó a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Michael le miraba extrañado, y Plata gruñía de forma extraña y amenazadora.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado.

-No sé, te quedaste quiero de repente – respondió Sanders con sinceridad -. No he avisado a nadie.

-Que esto quede entre tú y yo. Ya tengo bastante con lo que Voldemort me obliga a vivir, como para que todo Hogwarts empiece a cuchichear a mis espaldas.

-Mis labios están sellados – aseguró el chico antes de dejarle solo con la enorme loba.

-Eso espero – dejó escapar Harry.

No tenía nada que hacer, y el duelo lo había dejado exhausto, así que subió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se sentó en la mesa, mirando fijamente el crepitar de las llamas.

Karen bajó de repente del cuarto de las chicas. Vestía una ajustada camisa blanca que dejaba entrever su vientre y una minifalda que se cortaba al inicio de los muslos, en un aspecto provocativo.

-Karen – llamó Harry, casi suplicante. Se puso en pie y corrió hacia la chica, que trató de ignorarle, pero él se lo impidió. Estaban solos en la Sala Común, y Harry deseaba hablar con ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Harry? – preguntó, dándose finalmente por vencida.

-Pedirte perdón – aquello pareció sorprender a la chica, que se apoyó en una silla y se sentó.

-Te escucho.

-Me comporté como un imbécil. No debí haberte hablado así nunca, y tampoco debí haberle pegado tanto como lo hice. Por favor, perdóname.

Antes de que Karen pudiera decir nada, Harry había agarrado con ambas manos el rostro de la chica, y estaba depositando un suave beso en sus labios

La chica ladeó la cabeza para facilitar el beso, y de pronto se encontró buscando con desesperación la lengua de Harry dentro de la boca del chico.

Ambos se acariciaban, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, notando Harry la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica, mientras ésta recorría la espalda del joven mago.

Pero de pronto se separaron bruscamente, quedando Harry mirando fijamente a Karen.

-Dime, Karen… ¿me perdonas?

-Por supuesto – contestó la chica, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y me permitirías invitarte a una copa en Hogsmeade? – preguntó después, deseando que así fuera.

-Por supuesto – repitió Karen.

Harry se sintió afortunado por primera vez desde que había llegado realmente a Hogwarts. No entendía sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica, pero no quería buscarle la lógica.

Salieron a los terrenos y cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta estaba en las Tres Escobas bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla y hablando con Karen.

-Dime, Harry – preguntó de pronto la chica con inesperada seriedad.

-Dispara – le dijo Harry ignorando el reciente cambio de humor de la chica y dando un largo trago para acabar la cerveza.

-¿Tú me quieres?

La pregunta lo alcanzó por sorpresa, súbitamente, y la miró interrogativamente.

-¿Aún te atreves a preguntarlo? He estado contigo y sin ti, créeme cuando te digo que la primera es la mejor de las dos con diferencia.

-No me has entendido… - murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿A qué te referías entonces?

-Nada, nada. Olvídalo, de verdad. Va a ser lo mejor – no fue hasta entonces que Harry realmente prestó atención, pero obedeciendo a los deseos de la chica hizo un agujero en su cabeza y metió la reciente información dentro de él.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad seguía presente, y la información de ese agujero imaginario permanecería allí de momento.

El resto de la tarde permaneció en una paz inalterable. Bien era verdad que los alumnos de sexto tenían total libertad para moverse por Hogsmeade los ratos libres, pero tenían que estar de vuelta en el castillo antes de la hora de la cena.

Y allí estaban, dentro del Gran Comedor, degustando la deliciosa cena que los elfos domésticos preparaban.

-¿Has pensado ya? – la voz de Ron frenó una amplia carcajada que Harry no había podido contener.

Se giró hacia el pelirrojo. ¿Acaso pensaba que Harry no había recapacitado acerca de la pérdida de sus mejores amigos? ¿Eso era la opinión que tenía Ron acerca de él?

-Por supuesto. La verdad es que me he comportado de forma muy rara con vosotros últimamente…, así que quería... – le costaba decir aquello, pues no lo sentía realmente, pero no soportaba estar peleado con sus mejores amigos -, pediros perdón.

Ya lo había dicho. La suerte estaba echada. Ron lo miró perplejo durante unos segundos, antes de tenderle la mano.

Harry se puso de pie y le miró a la cara, viendo que al pelirrojo le costaba lo mismo que a él hacer aquello y reconocer sus errores.

Apartó la mano del joven Weasley con el dorso de la suya, pero cuando Ron le miró extrañado le rodeó con los brazos, con un abrazo potente y fuerte.

Su mano derecha golpeaba abierta la espalda del pelirrojo constantemente. Muchas miradas del Gran Comedor se centraron en la escena, observando la reconciliación de los dos amigos.

Cuando se separó de Ron, Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry la abrazó a ella también, no con tanta fuerza como al pelirrojo, sino con la delicadeza propia para tratarla.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto – le dijo la castaña, mirándolo con una ternura más allá de lo normal que Harry creyó no haber visto nunca en su amiga.

-Yo también – contestó Harry -. Yo también.


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

El resonar de la campana indicó que había finalizado la clase de Historia de la Magia. Harry recogió sus cosas y salió del aula con pesadez. Ahora tenían Pociones.

-No me apetece nada – se quejó Karen, apoyándose sobre su pecho.

Un mes los separaba del inicio del curso, y había sido aburrido. La primera semana fue la más agitada, y luego las cosas se normalizaron. La arrogancia de los Slytherin seguía como al principio del curso, y los pocos jugadores de Quidditch que había en el equipo (solamente él y Ron) habían mejorado notablemente.

Lo que le recordó que aquella tarde serían las pruebas de acceso al equipo. Sabía que Karen quería presentarse, y que Michael Sanders también. Aparte de ellos dos, Ginny Weasley quería ingresar, y Harry supuso que muchos más alumnos se presentarían a la prueba de selección.

-A mi tampoco – replicó Harry, acariciando con una mano el cabello liso de la morena -, pero tenemos que ir. Ya sabes como es Snape…

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Harry abrió la puerta del aula de Pociones, que para su sorpresa, se encontraba completamente vacía.

-Dígame, señor Potter, ¿no le han enseñado que se debe esperar al profesor fuera del aula en los seis años que lleva en Hogwarts? – la voz de Snape ha su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse, y el profesor de Pociones le observó desde su espalda.

-Acabábamos de entar, profesor… y ahora mismo nos íbamos – aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas hablar a Snape de igual a igual, aún tenía dieciséis años, y por el momento era un alumno de Hogwarts.

-Por esta vez pasará sin que su casa pierda puntos, pero no seré tan benevolente en otra ocasión.

Harry asintió, sentándose en su mesa junto a Karen mientras el profesor Snape iba repartiendo material sobre las mesas, obviamente para llevar a cabo la clase práctica.

Después, con un movimiento de varita del jefe de la casa Slytherin, en la pizarra comenzaron a aparecer unas instrucciones.

La clase se iba llenando progresivamente, y todos hacían lo que decían las instrucciones del profesor de Pociones, cotejando con el libro comentarios y opiniones.

La poción en cuestión era Veritaserum. Harry creía que era demasiado pronto para que alumnos de dieciséis años aprendieran a elaborar pociones como aquella le parecía totalmente innecesario, pero no negaba que encontraba extremadamente atractivo el poder hacer que la gente siempre le dijera la verdad.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, fueron añadiendo ingredientes y más ingredientes a la poción, según lo que dictaban los pasos que permanecían escritos en el encerado.

Al acabar, un líquido verde asomaba en su caldero, y Karen y él examinaron el contenido, vertiéndolo sobre un tubo de ensayo.

-Quiero probetas con cincuenta centilitros de Veritaserum en mi mesa cuando acabe la clase. Los que vayan finalizando, pueden entregar y retirarse – proclamó Snape al ver como

Harry consideró útil guardar dos frascos con poción antes de verter el líquido de la muestra que habían tomado sobre su garganta.

-Hazme alguna pregunta – le instó a Karen. Confiaba plenamente en la chica, y no le daba miedo revelarle ningún secreto.

-¿Desearías ser un chico normal de dieciséis años? la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Entreabrió los labios intentando murmurar un rotundo sí, pero la poción se lo impidió, obligando a su mente a reflexionar, pero finalmente murmurando un débil no.

-La verdad es que ser alguien famoso es útil en ciertas ocasiones – se excusó, observando la expresión divertida de Karen.

Entonces procedieron a vaciar cincuenta centilitros de lo que quedaba del caldero, y después lo limpió, antes de dejar la probeta con una etiqueta con su nombre sobre la mesa de Snape.

Ya fuera, Harry notaba como los efectos de la poción empezaban a desvanecerse mientras sus pasos se dirigían a los terrenos.

En cuanto salió a los terrenos y el potente sol de la mañana bañó su rostro, la enorme loba blanca corrió hacia él.

Plata había aprendido a separarse de él durante los periodos de clase y la comida para no asustar demasiado a los alumnos, pero después la loba siempre corría en busca de su compañía.

Karen se sentó frente al lago junto a él mientras acariciaba a la loba. Plata había aprendido a soportar a sus amigos, y a sus amigos les encantaba el animal.

Los labios de Karen se juntaron con los suyos de pronto, sorprendiéndole gratamente. Harry puso una mano en la espalda de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, devolviéndole el beso.

Desde que eran pareja, Karen demostraba ser muy extrovertida, y le encantaba besarla una y otra vez, y ella nunca se oponía.

Se separaron bruscamente cuando Draco Malfoy habló.

-Vaya, vaya, Matthews. No esperaba que eligieras a Potter – al parecer Malfoy acababa de enterarse de que salía con Karen -. Pero déjale a él y escógeme a mí. Te prometo que te daré muchas más satisfacciones.

-Por supuesto, Malfoy. Tú eres mucho mejor que esta basura de Potter – Plata gruñó. Harry sabía que la loba entendía lo que la gente decía, y parecía que lo que decía Karen le molestaba. Aunque, y Harry tenía que reconocerlo, a él también le fastidiaba bastante el hecho de no saber lo que iba a hacer la morena. Pero confiando en ella, puso su mano sobre el blanco pelaje níveo de la loba para calmarla. Sabía que Karen no le dejaría por alguien como Malfoy, pero le intrigaba saber lo que haría a continuación.

Los labios de la chica se entreabrieron y agarró el pelo de Draco, atrayendo el rostro del Slytherin hacia el suyo y poniendo sus labios a escasos centímetros de los del rubio.

-Si realmente me deseas, contesta a una simple pregunta. ¿Con que estás pensando ahora mismo, con lo que está encima de tus hombros o entre tus piernas? ¿O tal vez sea lo que haya escondido en tu pecho?

-La verdad es que con todo a la vez – replicó el rubio, intentando besar a la chica, pero parándole ésta.

-Y dime otra cosa, ¿tú para qué me quieres? ¿Una larga relación amorosa o una noche de locura en tu cama de Slytherin?

Harry no sabía si era por curiosidad por lo que Karen hacia esas preguntas o por si se lo estaba replanteando realmente.

-Una cosa no quita la otra – contestó Malfoy.

-Pues he de decirte una cosa, entonces. La basura de Potter – Draco se regodeó al escuchar aquello – es cien mil veces mejor que la mierda de Malfoy – y lo empujó bruscamente, volviendo con Harry.

-TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTO – el grito llego hasta ellos, pero solo provocó una risa en Karen.

-INTÉNTALO SI TE CONSIDERAS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO – le devolvió el alarido.

Ron y Hermione llegaron poco después, sentándose junto a ellos. Discutían acaloradamente.

-Te digo que deberíamos haber removido la poción después de echar el cuerno de unicornio, no antes – decía Hermione, a lo que Ron negaba con seguridad.

-Estoy seguro de que así funcionará – aseguraba el chico, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo enérgicamente.

-Más te vale que así sea, Ronald Weasley – y la castaña se giró después hacia Harry -. ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas de Quidditch?

-Queda una hora. Tal vez deba ir yendo hacia allá – dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió corriendo al escobero, seguido de sus amigos. Al parecer, ellos también querían practicar.

Cuando se encontró en el aire, se sintió mucho mejor. Todas las bolas habían sido sacadas del baúl, y sus amigos practicaban mientras él buscaba la snitch.

Hermione la había embrujado para que fuera más rápida, así que a Harry le costaba mucho encontrarla, pero lo prefería así. Aumentaba la dificultad, para que en futuros partidos le fuera más fácil encontrarla

Cuando vio un destello dorado, se aferró al mango de su saeta de fuego y se impulsó hacia el frente, siguiendo los pequeños destellos plateados que se veían en raras ocasiones.

Cuando al fin extendió su mano y atrapó la pequeña bola plateada, tuvo que aminorar la velocidad antes de poder parar. Y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de todos los Gryffindor que se iban a presentar a las pruebas, que no eran pocos.

Harry guardó la snitch en el baúl bajando hasta él, aprovechando para dirigir largas miradas a todos los que estaban dispuestos a presentarse. Sabía que la mayoría eran muy malos, y solo unos pocos merecerían pasar la prueba.

Harry cogió una lista y se acomodó en las gradas, recitando los nombres de los aspirantes. Casi todos eran desastrosos, pero lograron pasar siete jugadores; cuatro cazadores y tres golpeadores.

Por supuesto, como Harry esperaba, todos los que conocía estaban allí. Ginny, Hermione y Karen estaban dispuestas para ser cazadoras, al igual que Parvati Patil, y en el puesto de golpeadores se encontraban Dean Thommas, Seamus Finnegan y Michael Sanders.

La prueba consistía en un partido de Quidditch. Inmediatamente se formaron los grupos. Harry y Ron eran los guardianes, mientras que Ginny y Parvati jugaban de cazadoras para Ron y Karen y Hermione para él. Dean y Seamus eran los golpeadores del pelirrojo, mientras que él solo contaba con Michael.

Pero lo hicieron todos bien. Los pases de Karen y Hermione eran casi perfectos, evadiendo a las otras cazadoras, mientras que Michael las defendía de las bludgers que les enviaban Dean y Seamus, El chico era infalible, y ellas letales.

Ron había mejorado considerablemente, pues no dejó que entrara ninguna quaffle entre sus aros,

Lamentándolo mucho, Harry tuvo que echar del equipo a Parvati y a Dean, quedando finalmente como guardían Ron, él como buscador, Michael y Seamus como golpeadores, y Ginny, Hermione y Karen como cazadoras.

La formación era buena, solo faltaba que aprendieran a compenetrarse.

Después de ir a los vestuarios, se metió bajo la ducha. El agua fría brotó como un poderoso torrente de hielo, pero en cierto modo le reconfortaba. El perlado sudor que instantes antes cubría su cuerpo se desvanecía ahora con el agua, que iba por el desagüe. En eso, la ducha se parecía mucho a una muggle.

Tras volver a vestirse con la túnica de Hogwarts, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontró con las tres nuevas cazadoras, que charlaban animadamente. Harry se sentó junto a ellas y empezó a comer en silencio, escuchando lo que decían.

-Me alegro de haber quedado con vosotras dos – comentaba Ginny.

-Yo también – decía Hermione -. No me cae bien Parvati.

Las chicas no parecían haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry a medida que la conversación continuaba, pasando por diversos temas, llegando finalmente a los chicos. Harry no tenía demasiada curiosidad, pero escuchó algunos retazos sueltos de la conversación.

Las tres pronunciaron su nombre, y el de Michael también estuvo presente en repetidas ocasiones. El de Ron salió en alguna ocasión, pero no fue de los más comentados.

Tras acabar la comida, Harry se levantó y salió de allí. Plata le recibió a la salida del Gran Comedor, y la llevó consigo hasta la sala común, en donde empezó a buscar los libros para el resto de las asignaturas de la tarde.

_Notas del Autor: Hola, ¿qué tal? Aquí tenéis el capítulo 7. He de decir que estoy de éxamenes, pero voy a intentar publicar una media de uno o dos capítulos semanales, al igual que los de los otros fics. Aunque, quien sabe, cuantos más reviews dejéis, antes continuaré. Además, he de decir que la conversación entre las chicas del Gran Comedor tiene cierta relevancia. Lo que quiero decir es que las chicas éste curso están revolucionadas, y Harry ya empieza a demandar inconscientemente el contacto con alguna mujer. Aunque el fic sea un Harry/Inventada, Hermione/Inventado, Ginny/Inventado, etc... si que es verdad que todas las chicas tendrán su momento con Harry, algunas de dos parrafos, otras de dos capítulos..._

_FRAGMENTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: _

_-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Harry asustado, cayéndose de la silla. Su mirada estaba fija en el hombre que había ante él, envuelto en una enorme túnica negra, que no dejaba entrever ningún detalle sobre él. Las luces se habían desvanecido en cuanto el extraño había aparecido. _

_El cuerpo del chico chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, y luego se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una de las estanterías de la biblioteca. El libro de Hermione estaba abierto de par en par sobre la mesa, y su varita reposaba en el suelo, a escasos metros suyos._

_Pero antes de que pudiera recogerla, otra varita apuntaba directamente hacia él, debajo de una de las mangas de la túnica de aquel extraño. Un fogonazo de luz blanca brotó, y de pronto, una enorme descarga de energía recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, desapareciendo sus pupilas, y fue elevado en el aire misteriosamente, para ser arrojado de nuevo al suelo instantes después con desprecio. _

_Un ruido metálico resonó por todo el suelo al chocar algo contra el suelo de mármol de la biblioteca. Harry vio como una enorme espada caía a su lado, y las luces se encendían, desapareciendo de allí el extraño, dejando el acero sobre el suelo. _


	9. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

El libro que le había regalado Hermione reposaba sobre la cama. Harry lo cogió y lo guardó entre sus libros escolares, y cuando acabó la jornada, se dirigió a la biblioteca a examinarlo más en detalle.

Se sentó tranquilo y relajado y abrió el libro por la primera página, leyendo la información que narraba.

Era un libro de hechizos que abarcaba todo, desde hechizos de artes oscuras hasta de defensa.

De pronto, una figura extraña apareció en la biblioteca, sobresaltándole.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Harry asustado, cayéndose de la silla. Su mirada estaba fija en el hombre que había ante él, envuelto en una enorme túnica negra, que no dejaba entrever ningún detalle sobre él. Las luces se habían desvanecido en cuanto el extraño había aparecido.

El cuerpo del chico chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, y luego se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una de las estanterías de la biblioteca. El libro de Hermione estaba abierto de par en par sobre la mesa, y su varita reposaba en el suelo, a escasos metros suyos.

Pero antes de que pudiera recogerla, otra varita apuntaba directamente hacia él, debajo de una de las mangas de la túnica de aquel extraño. Un fogonazo de luz blanca brotó, y de pronto, una enorme descarga de energía recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, desapareciendo sus pupilas, y fue elevado en el aire misteriosamente, para ser arrojado de nuevo al suelo instantes después con desprecio.

Un ruido metálico resonó por todo el suelo al chocar algo contra el suelo de mármol de la biblioteca. Harry vio como una enorme espada caía a su lado, y las luces se encendían, desapareciendo de allí el extraño, dejando el acero sobre el suelo.

El chico extendió la mano y rodeó la empuñadura con los dedos, teniendo ésta pequeñas incrustaciones de rubíes. Sin duda la espada que el hombre había dejado caer era la de Godric Gryffindor.

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y poco a poco la conciencia le abandonó, a medida que unas voces femeninas sonaban cada vez más cerca.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, o cuando la conciencia regresó a él como un cubo de agua fría que lo despertaba de un bello sueño, se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería.

Miró en todas direcciones, pero lo único que pudo ver era una mesa con sus gafas. Se las puso, y de pronto la vio, apoyada contra la pared, con la punta en el suelo, la espada que le había dado el extraño. La espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Alzó el acero y miró su reflejo. Su cicatriz permanecía apagada, sin brillo alguno. Al parecer, eso año Voldemort no había matado a nadie, y si lo había hecho, no le había afectado en absoluto. De hecho, había salvado a su padrino de la muerte, aunque Harry no le deseaba a nadie la tortura que estaba viviendo a manos del Señor Tenebroso y Bellatrix.

Entonces, una enorme multitud de preguntas asaltaron su mente. ¿Qué había detrás de velo que permitió a Sirius regresar? ¿Tenía la espada que acababa de conseguir algo que ver con aquello? Cientos de preguntas de ese estilo asediaron su mente.

Solo un verdadero Gryffindor puede sacar la espada del sombrero, le había dicho Dumbledore en alguna ocasión. En segundo año no le preocupaba, pero ahora… ¿qué había querido decir aquello? ¿Qué solo podía extraer la espada de sombrero alguien valiente o alguien que tuviera la sangre de Godric Gryffindor fluyendo por sus venas?

Los brazos de Karen rodearon su pecho, haciéndole sonreír. Se giró, dejando caer la espada y la besó, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el pelaje de Plata, que se había situado junto a él.

Luego saludó a Ron y a Hermione, pero se tuvo que ir corriendo inmediatamente. Necesitaba algunas respuestas, y en Hogwarts había gente que se las podía dar.

Sus pasos le llevaron al despacho de Minerva McGonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones.

Llamó dos veces. Dos suaves toc-toc en la puerta y pasó seguido de Plata. La profesora, al ver la espada empuñada por Harry, se sobresaltó y entornó los ojos, ignorando a su alumno y a la loba, centrándose solamente en la espada.

-¿Cómo ha obtenido usted esa…? – empezó a preguntar, pero Harry la frenó.

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, profesora. Necesito hablar urgentemente con el director Dumbledore.

La profesora McGonagall levantándose es de lo último que tuvo conciencia hasta encontrarse sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore frente al director, que lo miraba desde detrás de sus gafas de medialuna.

Solo un verdadero Gryffindor puede sacar la espada del sombrero, las palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Si no, no estaría aquí – replicó el chico rápidamente -. Me he estado planteando ciertas preguntas, y me gustaría que usted me diera las respuestas. La primera: ¿qué quería decir con Solo un verdadero Gryffindor puede sacar la espada del sombrero?. ¿Alguien valiente o un descendiente de Godric?

-Lo que estás pensando ahora mismo. Solo un verdadero descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, y por consiguiente de Merlín, puede coger esa espada.

Todo aquello golpeó a Harry como un cubo de agua fría, y le llevó más de un minuto asimilarlo. Pero después, formuló la siguiente pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿quién cree usted que estuvo conmigo en la biblioteca?

-Antes de decirte nada, Harry, debes decirme lo que ocurrió detalladamente – pidió el director. Harry se acomodó en la silla y le contó al director todo lo que su mente almacenaba del ataque.

-Según lo que me has dicho, podría ser cualquier miembro de tu familia, o incluso el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. Espera, ¿un fogonazo de luz blanca has dicho? – de pronto, el director mostraba mucha más curiosidad.

-Sí, luz blanca – contestó Harry sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería Dumbledore.

-¿Podrías, Harry, dejarme tu varita? Será solo un momento – el chico se la tendió al director Dumbledore. El hombre la sopesó durante unos instantes y después conjuró contra él un hechizo de aturdimiento.

Por instinto, Harry alzó las dos manos y cerró los ojos, preparado para recibir el conjuro. Pero eso nunca llegó, Harry pudo ver los vestigios del hechizo del director, que estaban en el suelo en forma de polvo.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? – preguntó el chico, asustado. Pero antes de que el director contestara, Jeremy Folks, el profesor de DCAO irrumpió en el despacho de Dumbledore. Su cabello azul se encontraba rebelde, y sus ojos verdes parecían intranquilos.

Se acercó al anciano y le dijo unas cuantas palabras al oído, que Albus Dumbledore escuchó sin variar la expresión de su rostro en ningún momento.

-Muy bien, Harry. Lo lamento mucho, pero nuestra pequeña reunión concluirá luego. Tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender – y tras esto, desapareció del despacho, quedando él solo con Jeremy Folks en la sala.

-Y bien, ¿de qué estabais hablando el profesor Dumbledore y tú? – preguntó.

-De mis antepasados – respondió Harry simplemente, sin decir nada más. Se dio cuenta de que su varita reposaba encima de la mesa del despacho y la recogió.

-Por cierto, Potter. Me gustaría hablar a mí también con usted a solas – y Jeremy agarró uno de sus hombros, lo levantó y lo llevó hasta el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Qué quiere, profesor? – preguntó Harry, sentándose en un pupitre.

-Sé que en un principio dije que en clase formaría dos grupos en mi clase, y de momento, este ritmo de trabajo está funcionando. Todo el mundo progresa bastante bien. Pero me gustaría dar clases particulares a unos pocos alumnos que tienen cierto talento para mi asignatura. Y usted es el mejor con mucha diferencia, así que me gustaría que me diera una lista de los alumnos a los que usted considera aptos para aumentar sus conocimientos. Ahora que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado, debemos aumentar nuestro nivel, y si hay algunos alumnos que puedan luchar, bien vale arriesgarse.

La información llegó toda de golpe, pero se dio cuenta de que las intenciones de Jeremy Folks no eran maliciosas, sino todo lo contrario. Deseaba como el que más acabar con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Michael Sanders está casi a mi nivel, y también son buenos magos Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Karen Matthews. Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thommas… - y empezó a recitar todos los alumnos que habían acudido al Ejército de Dumbledore el año anterior. Todos eran excelentes magos, y todos eran capaces de utilizar el Experto Patronus, un hechizo fundamental, pues Harry suponía que los dementores estaban del lado del Señor Tenebroso.

-Muy bien, señor Potter. Ya se puede marchar – y tras esto, Harry se levantó y salió del aula, cerrando a su espalda la puerta.

La presencia de la loba era prácticamente indetectable, y a esas alturas el menor de sus problemas. Sabía que ella cazaba en el bosque cuando tenía hambre, y que solo estaba con él cuando requería de su compañía o quería cerciorarse de que su amo se encontraba bien.

Sus pasos recorrieron el camino que lo separaba de los terrenos y se tumbó frente el lago negro, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había acontecido aquel día.

--Notas del Autor--

No quería acabar este capítulo sin hacer dos cosas que no he hecho anteriormente. La primera de ellas es dar las gracias para todos aquellos que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos, me hace mucha ilusión que esto pueda llegar a estar entre las historias preferidas de alguién. Así que: dama.de.avalon, derichbin, DecoBlack FM, Alejandro Potter, dark dragon Hades y tukuchi, muchísimas gracias. De verdad que me alegra mucho abrir mi correo y ver que tengo una historia entre las favoritas de alguien.

Lo segundo es la declaración de derechos de autor. Hasta ahora no había dicho que todos los personajes excepto los nuevos de este año, y todos los entornos pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Lo mismo para el resto de mis fics.

Fragmento del siguiente capítulo: _La intensidad de la noche se cernía sobre el chico a medida que corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. A sus dieciséis años, desafiar a Lord Voldemort había sido una tontería, y ser perseguido ahora por el Señor Tenebroso le atemorizaba._

_-Expelliarmus – conjuros y maldiciones viajaban por igual hacia el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero ningún hechizo era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerle nada a Voldemort._

_-Avada Kedabra – fue conjurado a continuación, rozando el rayo verde la túnica con el emblema de Gryffindor del chico. _

_Pero de pronto, su cabello tomó otra forma. A pesar de seguir siendo negro azabache, ya no era rebelde, sino bien peinado. Y cuando el Señor Tenebroso le dio finalmente alcance, vio el detalle definitivo. Su frente estaba limpia de toda cicatriz, y sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojo, un rojo con mucho poder, según pudo presentir Lord Voldemort. _

_Cerró los ojos, y con un sonoro crack desapareció de allá, dejando al muchacho asustado y jadeando tirado en el césped. _

Pido por favor que dejéis reviews. Cuando leo alguno, me alegro mucho y puedo escribir dos páginas de tirón en menos de una hora, y además no cuesta nada dar una opinión. Si hacéis lo que pido, estaré eternamente agradecido y en deuda con vosotros.


End file.
